


Bald Truth

by lucdarling



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shaving, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: Billy spreads her and looks at all that pink, takes a tiny lick just to make Max jump before he holds her down and takes his time. He's going to be careful and focused with a sharp object so close to what he holds dear.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Bald Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I should have worked on some of my WIPs but instead, wrote this. It's not even really smut.
> 
> Title credit to E, who when I asked "what should I call this" came up with punny titles.

"Why not?" Billy tells himself his voice isn't a whine, or anything near plaintive. By the expression on Max's face, it definitely comes close.

"I'm not a porn star. You seriously expect every woman wants to or is going to look like a pinup model?"

"No, I know they won't. Life is better with a little variety." Billy waves a hand in dismissal before pleading, "Won't you try it?"

Max frowns. "If I do this, you're managing the upkeep for the entire summer."

Billy blinks. Max offering him a chance to be up close and personal? Often? He wonders if it's his birthday and no one told him.

"You agree, and I'll do everything from the very beginning." He promises with a smile, a wink, a lick of his lips. He really wants this and can't wait.

That's how he finds himself two days later, staring at the ginger bush crowning Max's pussy that he loves to worship. He holds a razor in one hand.

"Y'know," Billy mumbles, stroking over her soft skin of Max's inner thighs and the peach fuzz that lengthens to short curls around her mound. "I think I should try this again, one last time." He doesn't give her a chance to complain, just leans forward and licks up her slit. She's already a little wet, just from being exposed like this and knowing that Billy is helpless to stop staring at her. She’s used it to her advantage before, the minx.

"Eat me out after, enjoy all that smooth skin," Max coaxes him and well, it's not like she has to try very hard to sell the idea. Billy gives her mound a little pat, licks his fingers clean when they pull away with slick clinging to them.

Max has already trimmed, cutting down her usual bush to something that hardly curls. It's prickly against his skin when he rubs his fingers against the hair. It's still sort of soft when he pets her after Max makes a noise of discontent. Billy looks up, meeting her blue eyes.

"You getting on with it, or do I have to do everything myself?" Max reaches for the razor and gets her hand slapped.

"I got this, relax. Just hold your legs up like we agreed."

Billy reaches for the damp washcloth on his left, figuring the shaving cream would work better than just dry skin. At least that's true for shaving his face. Billy doesn't see why this would be any different - just have to be a lot more cautious with the blade.

He spreads the shaving cream, some unscented can Max had demanded rather than what he used. Billy uses the damp washcloth to clean his hand afterward, thinks maybe he should have gotten two since no doubt he's gonna get more shaving cream on his fingers but oh well.

"With the hair, not against it," Max reminds him for the third time since she sat down.

"I remember, geez." Billy picks up the razor with one hand, puts a finger against her little clit as an indicator of sorts with the other hand. He'd hate to nick her there. Max would almost definitely close her legs for a good long while and Billy wouldn't be able to blame her.

He goes slow, dragging the razor down toward his finger. The bowl of water comes in handy, rinsing the razor free of white cream and small ginger hairs. It reminds Billy of pond scum once her bush is gone but he looks at where it all used to be and grins.

He gets up to dump the water and fill it with fresh.

"Am I supposed to just sit here, for your viewing pleasure?" Max calls after his retreating back. Billy turns around, makes a show of eying her: head resting on a pillow, holding her legs up in the air with her hands under her knees, laying on a towel on the bed. Her cunt is bare at the top, and then it's hidden by shaving cream but still very much on display.

"You look good like that, ready to be fucked." Billy tells her honestly and rinses the bowl out in the bathroom sink. He can hear Max's wordless growl over the sound of the running water and it makes him laugh.

He settles back down in between her legs, runs a hand up her thigh. She shivers and he presses his hand down, not enough to bruise. He's getting better about that, knows summer is coming and Max will be parading around town in short cut-offs and swimsuits.

"Stay still," he warns and sets the razor on her skin. He focuses on the right side first, pulls out her labia with the index and thumb of his left hand to make sure all the hair is gone. Max's breath hitches when he touches her and Billy pauses, makes sure she's not gonna make herself bleed.

Max gives him a nod to continue from the top of the bed. Billy's eyes focus on his hand, the razor's pass on the tender skin, how it's all being revealed. He rinses the razor each time he lifts it, tries not to go over the same area more than twice. He does the same with the other side, thinks he hasn't paid this much attention to anything before in his life.

Billy smirks before he purses his lips, blowing a gentle stream of air over the skin. She's getting wet again, from his gentle touches and who knows what else - sometimes it doesn't take much to get Max off. Billy likes that about her. She shivers and Billy has to slap his hand against her thigh to stop her from closing her legs and getting the last bits of shaving cream everywhere.

"Let me clean you up first," Billy tells her, squeezes tight and lets her go. Max shivers as he wipes her carefully, pats her dry with the edge of the towel and then smooths lotion over the skin. It's pale and Billy wonders if this part of her has ever seen the sun. Probably not.

He looks at her pussy, pale pink lips and little clit peeking out. He rubs his finger over her slit, smears the wetness over her smooth skin. Max gasps as he spreads her open, watches her hole flutter with nothing to fill it.

"You going to eat me out or what?" Max demands, lifts a leg to kick him in the side with a heel. "You spent all that damn time down there."

Billy doesn't even bother with a reply, goes right to getting his tongue on her. He sucks her clit gently as he slides one finger, then two into her. They're both surprised when she comes as he thrusts three fingers in, feeling her stretch and give way as he crooks them to touch her spot. It's not squirting like Billy's seen on some of those tapes that a friend's father pretended he hadn't left out, but it's a lot.

"Worked yourself up there, huh?" Billy comments, fingering her to another smaller orgasm as her body writhes on the bed. He only stops when she tugs at his curls, pulling away and petting over her mound.

"It was a lot. Didn't realize I'd like being exposed like that." Max agrees. Her chest still heaves, little tits swaying as she sucks in air.

"We can do exposed," Billy leers. "Been trying to talk you into that idea at the park for ages." Max pushes his face away with a groan.

Her other hand drifts down of its own volition, fingertips touching all the newly bare skin. Billy stretches out beside her, hand already curling around his cock to work himself up to full hardness.

"Feels different," she says softly. Her teeth sink into her bottom lip as she pets herself, oversensitive and slick. Billy watches over her shoulder as she caresses her cunt, his own hand moving quickly to bring himself off. Like Max earlier, it doesn't take long since he popped a semi just from the intense focus of his job. The trust Max put into him.

"Gonna come again?" Billy grunts, shuddering as he comes over his hand and a little bit on Max's stomach.

"I might," Max gasps, already sliding two fingers into herself. The sounds she draws, wetness and soft gasps and the way her hips rock up is enough to make Billy's cock twitch.

Max comes again and draws her fingers out, sucks them clean one by one while staring directly at Billy. "I need a shower," she announces, swinging her legs off the bed. Billy lays there and watches her hips sway, doesn't even mind too much when she shuts the door in his face with a smirk.

He knows himself, knows he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her if Max is all wet in front of him. Four orgasms is a lot to ask of her, though they got her to six in one night with toys and some rest in between. They only have the house to themselves for tonight though, so Billy cleans everything up instead.

Max exits the bathroom in a cloud of steam like something off the television, hair wrapped up in a towel and pink skin flush from the heat.

"Leave any hot water?" he chides as he walks past.

"No," Max laughs. "Figured you could use a cold shower."


End file.
